Magia i Krew: Rozdział XV
"Shintori" - drugi rozdział Sagi Zimowego Słońca. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny ---- Część I: Kira Riannon Rozpoczął się marzec. Trawa stawała się bardziej zielona, a drzewa nabierały liści; całe miasto nabierało koloru po zimie, która jak każdego roku przypominała raczej jesień. Sarutobi Evans wspominał czasy, gdy jeszcze pory roku działały tak, jak powinny - lata były gorące, jesienie deszczowe, a zimy mroźne. Sytuacja zmieniła się na przestrzeni lat, wiosny stały się deszczowy, lata wręcz upalne, jesienie ciepłe i pogodne, a zimy stały się tym, czym dawniej były jesienie. - Zaskakujące, że ten fenomen dzieje się tylko w naszych stronach, a Urbem jest wręcz jego epicentrum... - powiedział do idącego obok Yarato. Chłopaka również zainteresował ten fakt, zwłaszcza że miał jego świadomość. Zwiedzając świat w młodości widział, jak powinna wyglądać zima na tym kontynencie, tymczasem gdy w tych stronach komuś zapragnęło się śniegu, musiał prosić magów o pomoc. - Jak silną gildią jest Dragon Tale? Nie chcę zrzucać na nikogo winy, ale może wszechobecna energia magiczna ma tu coś do gadania..? - chłopak wysunął teorię. Sarutobi chwilę pomyślał, po czym odpowiedział przecząco. - Zaufaj mi, były czasy gdy w Urbem istniały trzy potężne gildie, później jeśli chcesz, zgłębimy tą historię... to nie od tego. Coś jest na rzeczy, ale nie wiem czy to z nami, czy z całą resztą kontynentu. Może tu nie powinno być zim, a ich występowanie jest anomalią? - ojciec Evansa wysunął śmiałą teorię. - Nie no, to już brzmi jak absurd - stwierdził Yarato, chociaż chwilę zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to może mieć jakiś sens. - Mam otwarty umysł, ale nie wyobrażam sobie jak to miałoby działać. - Może jakiś potężny mag? Chociaż to byłaby siła porównywalna przynajmniej z Wspaniałym... Nie wiem, naprawdę, bracie - Sarutobi zamyślił się na dobre, przez co przez chwilę on i Shiri szli w całkowitej ciszy. - Swoją drogą, widziałeś się ostatnio może z Viridi? Mam do niej sprawę związaną z Radą Magii, a nie mogłem jej ostatnio znaleźć. - powiedział nagle, kompletnie zmieniając temat rozmowy. - Przecież potrafisz ją namierzyć po energii magicznej... - odparł Yarato, nie rozumiejąc czemu Tobi się o to pyta. - No wiem, ale potrzebowałem tematu by zacząć rozmowę - zaśmiał się Evans, po czym gdy zauważył minę Shirego, który patrzył na niego jak na idiotę, dodał: - Jak widać, chyba mi się udało. Młodzieńca jednak nie rozbawił ten żart, więc po prostu uśmiechnął się i dalej kroczył w ciszy. ---- Kirę Riannon jako pierwszy zauważył Rex, a dokładniej wyczuł jej niezbyt dobrze kontrolowaną energię magiczną. Jej przyjazd nastąpił akurat w momencie spotkania Dragonów w celu omówienia kilku spraw, więc wszyscy zostali poinformowani od razu o "jakimś mocnym magu błyskawic" zbliżającym się do miasta. Luke pomyślał, że mogła to być jego kuzynka, lecz nie powiedział o tym wszystkim od razu. Wolał najpierw się upewnić. - Dobra, dobra, moi mili. Później zobaczymy kto to jest i czy w ogóle warto się tym przejmować. - spokojnie powiedział Takeshi, hamując emocje wszystkich zebranych w sali, to jest: każdego członka Dragon Tale. - Na razie mamy do wykonania dość ciekawą misję, którą otrzymaliśmy od ludzi z miasta Valio. Ponoć mają tam smoka... - niektórzy z Dragonów zaczęli chichotać - ...i mnie też trochę bawi ich wyznanie, bo smoki wyginęły setki lat temu, ale cóż. Płacą dobrze, więc ktoś musi ruszyć dupkę i się tym zająć. Ktoś jest chętny? - Ja mogę iść. Nudzi mi się w tym mieście. - powiedział Yarato, po czym wyzerował swój sok pomarańczowy. - Adik, Luke, chodźcie też. Smoka może zobaczymy - zaśmiał się. - Nie no, kurde blaszka, jak smoka to idę! - krzyknął Luke w udawanej euforii. - A skoro ja zobaczę smoka, to Niki też musi zobaczyć smoka! Smoki są super! - krzyczał dalej, a Dragoni zaczynali się z tego śmiać. Swoim zachowaniem celowo wprowadził nieco śmiechu do atmosfery. - Adrian, wiem że idziesz, smok przecież czeka! Weź Asię! Asia też musi zobaczyć smoka! Może większego od twojego! - Większego od mojego to nie znajdziesz, ale spróbować można! Idę! - krzyknął Adrian, po czym wraz z Lukiem wskoczyli na stół i zaczęli skakać krzycząc "Smok". Dragoni dołączyli się do krzyczenia i tylko raz po raz ktoś coś dokrzykiwał. - Nieważne jaki to smok, idę! Na pewno większy niż ten Adriana! - krzyknęła Asia i również wskoczyła na stół, zaraz potem doskoczył buczący Shiri. Do buczenia szybko dołączyli się inni, śmiejąc się ze słów koleżanki. - Ale mu powiedziała, uuuu! - krzyknął Xandred, po czym zaczął uderzać w stół, udając małpę. Dla lepszego efektu użył nawet swojej zdolności Smoczego Wojownika. Takeshi Salavan był mimo wszystko starszym i bardziej poważnym człowiekiem, więc nie wytrzymał tej błazenady i zwyczajnie wyszedł, czekając aż Dragoni sami dogadają się między sobą i wybiorą piątkę do tej misji. Nawet gdy opuścił salę tawerny, słyszał zza drzwi różne wrzaski pokroju "Xandred łysa pała, nigdy mu nie stała" czy " Shiri gnojek mały, nie sięga mu do pały". Zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle pracuje z takimi ludźmi, a potem przypomniał sobie, że to grupa najsilniejszych magów w okolicy. Wtedy jeszcze bardziej zaczął kląć na swoje życie. - Nie idźcie tam z Shirim, bo znów będzie tęsknić! Olejcie go, niech zostanie w mieście i się nudzi! - krzyknął Matsu, po czym uniósł stół zrzucając z niego wszystkich, za co po chwili został obrzucany pomidorami, które akurat leżały obok. - Ty kurwo! - odkrzyknął mu Yarato, ciskając w niego pomidorem, którym omyłkowo dostała w twarz Amalia. Zezłościła się i rzuciła na swego oprawcę z pięściami i zaczęła się walka faceta z dziewczyną, w której to płeć piękna wygrywała, co spotkało się z uspokojeniem nastrojów i wspólnym krzyczeniem "Shiri frajer" czy "Ami więcej robiła bicki". Walka skończyła się jednak bardzo szybko, bo nagle Rex przypomniał sobie o nowym magu w mieście i co więcej dodał, że jest to kobieta. Luke nabrał nieco pewności, że może być to Kira i postanowił to sprawdzić. Na odchodnym krzyknął do swych przyjaciół, że mają posprzątać bajzel. Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli ulatniać się z niesamowitą prędkością na zasadzie kto ostatni ten sprząta. Ostatnim okazał się być Peter, gdyż Yarato wpadł na pomysł przyskrzynienia go, a potem zachowania spokoju i poczekania aż inni wyjdą. A więc wyszedł jako ostatni, a Evans został w środku. Na pożegnanie, Asia stworzyła mu dzięki swej magii szufelkę, zmiotkę, mopa i wiadro, w które "sam sobie może nalać wody". - Asiu, ale on jest magiem lodu, a nie wody. Tym podłogi nie umyjesz, serio... - powiedział jej Adrian, co oczywiście nie oznaczało jego chęci do wsparcia Petera w trudnej chwili. Asia spojrzała na niego jak na debila i powiedziała, że lód przecież można stopić. ---- Luke, Niki, Yarato i Rex wyszli obserwować nową magiczną osobę w mieście. Z początku robili to z ukrycia, by nie zostać zauważonym, lecz gdy tylko Reyes poznał w niej swoją kuzynkę i poinformował o tym swoich przyjaciół, wyszli jej na przeciw. Kira spostrzegła czwórkę idących w jej stronę osób, wśród której był Luke, zatem zatrzymała się i pomachała im. - Cześć Kira! - krzyknął Luke, po czym po znajomości wymienili się przytuleniem. Plac na ulicy Skrzynkowej był idealnym miejscem na to spotkanie - piękna przyroda w centrum miasta w jednej z najstarszych części miasta. Pogoda również dopisywała ckliwym historiom. - Hejka! - przywitała go dziewczyna. - To twoi znajomi z gildii, czy jak..? - spytała się Luka po tym, jak zauważyła emblemat Dragon Tale na lewej dłoni Shirego. - Yep. Nie znacie się, więc przedstawiam ci - Luke zaczął kolejno wskazywać pełną dłonią, jakby pokazywał ósmy cud świata - moją dziewczynę, Niki Hagaromo, posługującą się Magią Dźwięku; ten tutaj to Inuictus Rex, mistrz Magii Obserwacji i Odbicia, a to Yarato Shiri, mag wody który nic nie umie. - wskazując na Shirego zaśmiał się nieznacznie. - Sam nic nie umiesz, cwelu - odpowiedział mu ze śmiechem w głosie Yarato, po czym wyciągnął dłoń do dziewczyny. - Miło mi poznać, Yarato jestem. - Co jara? Nieważne, Kira Riannon. Również jest mi miło. Was również, moi mili - powiedziała ściskając dłoń chłopaka, po czym powitała się z Niki i Rexem. - Może już pójdziemy? Muszę się tu zadekować na kilka dni, potem idę dalej w swoją stronę. - Pewnie, chodźmy. - zadecydował Rex i wszyscy ruszyli w drogę spokojnym marszem. - Kira, wiem że posługujesz się magią błyskawicy, ale jaką konkretnie? Bije od ciebie dziwna, niekontrolowana siła, jak od Luka gdy za dużo wypije... - spytał się dziewczyny z zaciekawieniem. - Ah, mag obserwacji. Jestem Zabójcą Tytanów, podobnie jak mój kuzyn. Całkiem fajna sprawa, ale chyba wolałabym władać światłem... - odpowiedziała Rexowi. - Swoją drogą, znajdzie się dżentelmen, który weźmie za mnie te ciężkie rzeczy? - dodała z wdziękiem, licząc na pomoc. - Nie. - powiedzieli Yarato i Luke jednocześnie, po czym zaśmiali się z tego, jak ładnie im to wyszło. A więc do końca drogi dziewczyna musiała targać swój plecak i ciągnąć walizkę. Trasa trwała całe pięć minut i zakończyła się na Hotelu Koross, w którym to Kira miała zostać na jakiś czas. Po drodze wspomniała, że jest tu jedynie przejazdem a następnie idzie dalej w stronę Valio, gdyż ponoć mają tam smoka. - Smoka?! - krzyknął Yarato z udawanym zdziwieniem, na co wszyscy Dragoni zaczęli się śmiać. Jedynie Kira nie rozumiała dlaczego to słowo wywołało u nich taką salwę śmiechu. ---- Część II: Dwa wachlarze W drogę do Valio miała wyruszyć piątka Dragonów, to jest: Shiri, Tanaki, Rex, Evans, Sharp - w skrócie STRES, mieli wyruszyć dopiero za dwa dni, zatem swój czas postanowili poświęcić na trening przed misją. Po słowach Kiry, jakoby była możliwość, że rzekomy smok to bazyliszard większy, czyli zwierzę o którym nigdy nic nie słyszeli, postanowili się dobrze przygotować. Wyjątkiem byli Yarato oraz Peter, którym po prostu przyjemność sprawiał dobry trening raz na jakiś czas. Od dawna trenowali wspólnie kontrolę nad wodą - precyzję, maksymalną ilość i zastosowania bojowe. Oczywiście w samym sterowaniu żywiołem lepszy był Yarato, lecz Peter bez problemu zamrażał jego wodę, co również było częścią treningu. To właśnie Evans zaproponował trening w tej dziedzinie, nieraz też wspólnie z nimi trenował Xandred. Tym razem jednak go nie było. Tego dnia Shiri z uporem próbował stworzyć i ułożyć kostkę rubika zrobioną z wody zanim Peter ją zamrozi; następnie się zamieniali rolami. Ani jednemu, ani drugiemu nie udawało się dojść do celu, żywioł zawsze zamarzał za szybko. Powodem była słaba magia u Yarato oraz zbyt wolne układanie kostki u Petera. W pewnym sensie trening traktowali jako zabawę, gdyż cały czas coś do siebie mówili, żartowali ze sobą oraz wymieniali nieco nerdowskimi ciekawostkami na różne tematy. - Hm, ciekawe co by się stało, gdybyś zbudował sobie wachlarz z wody. - zaciekawił się Evans, próbując ułożyć kostkę, lecz cały czas nie zgadzały mu się dwie kostki. Ścigając się z czasem zaczął się nieco stresować, gdyż ruchy kostką stawały się coraz cięższe wraz z jej zamarzaniem. - A to jest dobre pytanie, nigdy nie próbowałem... znaczy kiedyś, ale wtedy nie potrafiłem. Muszę to sprawdzić. Skupienie... - Yarato skoncentrował się na zamrożeniu układanki Petera i udało mu się to prawie natychmiastowo, na co ten zaklął, a chłopak zaśmiał się. - Poczekaj, spróbuję to zrobić. Po tych słowach Shiri skupił się na zbieraniu wody i ułożeniu jej na kształt wachlarza imitującego Yantori. Stalowe części prawdziwego wachlarza zastąpił lodem, zaś ciecz czynił cieplejszą tam, gdzie w jego broni kolor był ciemniejszy. Peter uważnie przyglądał się procesowi, próbując coś z tego wyłapać. Po chwili sztuczny, wodny wachlarz był gotowy, a Yarato pochwycił go w dłoń, lecz gdy tylko nim machął, rozbił się na pojedyncze krople, a lód spadł na ziemię i się roztrzaskał. - Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł - powiedział Evans, widząc mierny efekt tego wysiłku. Kopnął w jeden z lodowych skrawków, który doleciał do jego buta. - Ja też, ale gdybym miał dwa wachlarze, byłoby o wiele lepiej. Może wreszcie dawałbym radę dobrze się bronić, a nie tylko unikać ciosów... - powiedział z dużą ilością nadziei w głosie, po czym zaczął formować kolejną broń z wody. Peter widząc, że nie przegada swojego młodego przyjaciela, zaczął ćwiczyć sam ze sobą - wytworzył wielką, lodową sztangę i zaczął nią wyciskanie na klatę. - Cholerstwo, zimna rączka. - powiedział żartobliwie do Yarato, który tylko się na niego na chwilę spojrzał i lekko zaśmiał, po czym pochwycił nowy wachlarzyk. Machnął nim tak samo jak poprzednim, ten jednak nie rozpadł się tak szybko. Trysnęło z niego jednak kilka kropel, które jednak szybko wbił z powrotem w konstrukcję po czym spróbował wykonać trzy szybsze zamachy. Wtedy broń znów się rozpadła, jednak gdy się niszczyła, część kropli zaczęła wykonywać ruchy niezgodne z grawitacją. - Poczekaj chwilę - Shiri wymienił lodową rączkę na złożoną z bardzo gęstej wody o ogromnym napięciu powierzchniowym. - Teraz będzie cieplej w dłonie. - powiedział, po czym nie zwracając uwagi na podziękowanie Evansa znów zaczął formować wachlarz, myśląc, co może wpływać na jego działanie. ---- Inuictus zaś oddał się treningowi wraz ze swą przyjaciółką z gildii, Mei. Ich sposobem na ćwiczenie swych zdolności była gra na zasadzie takiej, że Rex miał zawiązane oczy, a Tanaka miała go zaatakować w dowolny sposób, lecz miał to być atak z bliska. W tym wszystkim przydawała się kreatywność dziewczyny, lecz magia obserwacji jej sparing partnera dawała sobie z nią radę. Mei była w swej formie niebiańskiego wilkołaka i wykorzystywała wszelakie sposoby, by dotrzeć do Rexa - rzucała w różne strony kamieniami, próbując ogłupić jego zmysł poznawczy; atakowała z różnych stron w różnym tempie, rzadko jednak udawało jej się trafić Inuictusa. - Rex, jesteś za wolny gdy unikasz. Jeszcze dwie próby i cię mam! - krzyknęła do niego, na co ten nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Był bardzo pewny siebie. Mei natarła na niego z ogromną prędkością, po czym gdy była blisko, odskoczyła w stronę przeciwną do tej, w którą unikiem udał się Rex; wślizgiem spróbowała podciąć mu nogi, lecz wtedy ten przeskoczył ją i wrócił na swoje dawne miejsce. Forma wilkołaka umożliwiła jej jednak szybkie podniesienie się, co wykorzystała i wręcz natychmiastowo zadała trzy ciosy - żaden z nich nie trafił, lecz to nie zraziło dziewczyny. Widząc, że nogi Inuictusa rozłożone są szeroko, prześlizgnęła się między nimi, a podczas ślizgu próbowała zadrapać mu nogi swymi pazurami; ten wtedy skoczył i od razu się obrócił, fuksem jednak uniknął kolejnego ataku dziewczyny, którego nie wyczuł. Widząc to, Mei postanowiła przyspieszyć swoje ataki. Biła frontalnie każdą kończyną; Rex zaś każdy atak dawał radę przewidzieć dzięki swej magii i się na niego przygotować. Dziewczyna zmieniła strategię. Wykonała kopniaka z półobrotu, podczas którego ręką zaparła się o ziemię. Wzięła jej trochę, po czym sypnęła Rexowi nim w twarz. Wiedziała, że to nie wywoła u niego żadnego odruchu, chciała nim go jednak tym trochę zdezorientować. Szybko zadała dwa ciosy z zupełnie różnych stron jego ciała, które ten zablokował; ustawił się jednak tym w takiej pozycji, że nie zdążył zaatakować kopniaka dziewczyny i już po chwili leżał na ziemi. Zdjął z siebie opaskę przesłaniającą oczy i zaczął ciężko oddychać. Korzystanie z magii w ten sposób bardzo go męczyło. - Nie mówiłam? Od momentu sypnięcia ci piaskiem, to była druga próba. - powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym sama kucnęła na ziemi - nie chciała bowiem się brudzić, zwłaszcza że wróciła do normalnej postaci. - Ciekawie liczysz próby. - odparł jej Rex szorstko i lakonicznie, lecz nie wrednie. - Mimo wszystko, jestem zadowolony ze swojego wyniku. Zamknięte oczy mimo wszystko bardzo przeszkadzają w walce. - dodał, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic zrobił orzełka na piasku i położył się wygodnie. Słońce było za chmurami, więc nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie, by gapić się bezmyślnie w niebo. - Pewnie gdybyś walczył, i tak bym przegrała. Kurczę, gdy dołączył Yarato cieszyłam się, że nie będę najsłabszą w gildii. Tymczasem on staje się coraz silniejszy, a ja chyba stoję w miejscu... - powiedziała nieco niezadowolona z siebie. Cisnęła piaskiem w nicość. - Nie walczyliście nigdy ze sobą, ciężko więc to porównać. Faktycznie sama nie jesteś zbyt mocna... - Rex chwilę zamyślił się, gdyż zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć - ale bardzo dobrze działasz w grupie. Do tego zaklęcia kombinowane z magią Amalii. To jest coś niesamowitego. - dodał. Słońce wyszło zza chmur i zaczęło palić go w twarz, więc znów zawiązał sobie oczy, by nie musieć obracać głowy. ---- - Która to już próba, Shiri? Nie nudzi ci się to powoli? - spytał się Evans, po czym sięgnął po proteinowego drinka. - Chyba, że w momencie gdy ja byłem w sklepie robiłeś co innego... - dodał. Wziął łyka i głośno beknął. - Trzydziesta piąta. Za trzydziestą było pięknie, mogłem kontrolować wodę dwoma wachlarzami, tylko przypadkiem Yantori ukradło część żywiołu z tego sztucznego. Muszę się tego nauczyć, ale może faktycznie mała przerwa nie zaszkodzi? - chłopak skończył tworzenie wachlarza, po czym schował Yantori do kieszeni, a stworzoną przez siebie bronią zaczął się wachlować, co nie dawało mu zupełnie nic - po prostu sprawdzał jej wytrzymałość. - No i pięknie. Nawet przyniosłem tapczan z okolicznego sklepu meblowego. I tak musiałem wymienić ten w swoim domku... - powiedział Peter, po czym rozsiadł się na nowo kupionym meblu. To samo po chwili zrobił Shiri, ciesząc się z chwili relaksu. - Stary, jak ty wniosłeś tapczan na halę treningową? Przecież te drzwi są zbyt małe. - powiedział do Petera, zastanawiając się jak to w ogóle możliwe. Jedyne co mu przychodziło na myśl to rozbicie sprzętu na części, lecz to nie dość, że nie w stylu Evansa, to jeszcze nie było żadnych śladów po takim działaniu. - Wypierdoliłem ścianę. - Peter wskazał palcem na gigantyczną wyrwę. Odłamki i gruzy były wyraźnie przedzielone w dwóch pasach, jakby ktoś ciągnął tamtędy wielki mebel. - Ja pierdolę, co? Daj mi trochę białka, bo nie wytrzymam. - chłopak zaczął się śmiać z Evansa, po czym wziął łyka jego proteinowego drinka. - Mh, dobre. Pomarańczowe. - skomentował smak, po czym odłożył napój i zaczął bawić się nowym wachlarzem zbudowanym z wody. - Działa ci chociaż to bydlę jak powinno? - spytał się Peter, zaciekawiony wynikiem prac Shirego. Wachlarz wyglądał praktycznie tak samo jak Yantori. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak powinno to w ogóle działać. Ale jakoś działa, patrz. - Yarato wykonał ruch ręką, w której miał wachlarz, a po chwile duża ilość wody chlasnęła Petera prosto w twarz, z czego Shiri zaczął się śmiać. Evansowi nie było przez to do śmiechu, ale przyznał, że sprzęt działa jak należy i może mieć jakieś zastosowanie. - Jesteśmy w shonenie, co nie? A to oznacza, że to musi mieć jakąś fajną nazwę. Wymyśliłeś coś? - zapytał się, po czym otarł wodę, która spływała po jego twarzy. - Shintori. - odpowiedział krótko Yarato, po czym wziął kolejny zamach wachlarzem, który natychmiastowo wysuszył ubrania Evansa. - Przepraszam za tamto. - dodał. Peter nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął się śmiać. Po chwili przestał, gdyż zachciało mu się pić. ---- Część III: Wioska Valio Dwa dni minęły bardzo szybko i nareszcie nadszedł czas, by piątka Dragonów wraz z Kirą Riannon wyruszyli do wioski Valio zobaczyć smoka. Nie spodziewali się, że w ogóle uświadczą obecności takiego stwora, lecz skoro sołectwo płaciło tak ogromne pieniądze i skoro pofatygowali się po Kirę, musiało to oznaczać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Droga miała zająć siedem godzin, zatem wyruszono o ósmej rano, by jeszcze tego samego dnia móc zobaczyć bestię lub po prostu dopytać się czegoś od ludzi. Samo przejście z jednego miejsca do drugiego nie było niczym ciekawym, krajobraz okolic wsi również nie różnił się za bardzo od okolic Urbem; różnica widoczna była jedynie w samej aglomeracji, tak jak miasto Urbem było duże i murowane, tak Valio było po prostu małą wsią z budynkami głównie zbudowanymi z drewna i/lub kamienia. Drogi w mieście były wyłożone źle ociosanymi głazami, toteż wszelkie pojazdy - czy to spalinowe, elektryczne czy konne - stały poza miastem w specjalnej strefie. Zgodnie z umową Dragoni udali się do sołtysa wsi by zapytać się, czym do cholery jest to mityczne zwierzę, którego tak się boją oraz gdzie ono się znajduje. Odpowiedź była krótka. - Jest to smok i mieszka w jamie, trzy kilometry na północ od wsi, jest nawet oznakowana droga. - powiedział starszy mężczyzna w krótkich, ciemnych włosach. Miał niemiły wyraz twarzy, ale ubrany był bardzo porządnie i to samo można było powiedzieć o jego zachowaniu wobec gości. - Właściwie czemu chcecie się go pozbyć? Skoro to smok, to może być niezłą atrakcją turystyczną... - zaciekawiła się Kira, szturchając Petera, który dłubiąc sobie w nosie obserwował obraz na ścianie biura sołtysa. Przedstawiał on trzy nagie kobiety ujeżdżające słonia. - Niszczy nasze uprawy, a Valio to wioska utrzymująca się głównie z rolnictwa. Do tego zdarza mu się zjadać dziewice z tego miasta, a to już jest problem. - odpowiedział sołtys, wyglądając przez okno. - Martwię się o moich ludzi. - dodał. W jego głosie słychać było szczerą obawę i strach. - No cóż, jeśli chodzi o dziewice, to znam dwóch takich, którzy mogliby się tym zająć, ale... - odpowiedziała mu Kira, ale wtedy skarcił ją Rex, przepraszając od razu sołtysa za złe zachowanie dziewczyny. Wytłumaczył to pacyfizmem dziewczyny i jej rzekomym zamiłowaniem do ekologii. - W każdym razie, proszę, zabijcie to bydlę! Nie chcę już dalej znosić cierpień z powodu tej kreatury. Zapłacę ile trzeba, obiecuję! - w oczach sołtysa pojawiły się łzy. Usiadł na swoim krześle i spuścił wzrok. - Jasne, jasne. - powiedział Yarato. - Jeśli tylko mogę wiedzieć, ciekawi mnie, skąd te pieniądze? Taka mała wieś nie powinna generować aż takich dochodów... - zapytał. - Jedyne legalne dziwki na północy. - odpowiedział lakonicznie sołtys unosząc wzrok na chłopaka, po czym znów go spuścił. Na twarzy Mei wymalował się dziwny grymas, na który Rex zareagował śmiechem. - Nie mam więcej pytań. Chyba będziemy się już zbierać... - stwierdził Yarato, po czym pożegnał się i wyszedł, a zaraz za nim reszta Dragonów. Wyszli szybkim krokiem z budynku i udali się zapolować na rzekomego smoka, żaden z nich jednak nie wierzył w to, że jest to faktycznie wielkie, ziejące ogniem (czy innym bajerem) bydlę. Kira nadal twardo stawiała, że jest to bazyliszard większy, a inni nadal nie wiedzieli, co to w ogóle znaczy. ---- Dwadzieścia minut później wszyscy byli już przy wejściu do groty. Była faktycznie ogromna, możliwym byłoby nawet wjechanie do środka czołgiem i Yarato poważnie zaczął rozważać tą opcję w razie draki. W środku panowała ciemność, a nie było żadnego maga światła ani ognia by oświetlić wnętrze. Kira władała jednak błyskawicami, zatem wzięła kij i zaczęła prowadzić rozbłyski dokoła niego, które tworzyły wystarczająco światła. Korytarz był nienaturalnie prosty, jakby jakaś kreatura (Kira nadal mówiła, że to bazyliszard większy, a gdy ktokolwiek chciał się o to zapytać, biła go kijem z błyskawicami, co bardzo bolało) stworzyła tą jamę od zera. Skoro tak, to musiało to oznaczać, że to stworzenie musiało być tu od bardzo dawna - dlaczego więc zaczęło terroryzować wieś dopiero teraz? - To nie ma sensu. Coś musiało sprowokować bazyliszarda do wyjścia na zewnątrz, zwłaszcza, że to zwierzę uwielbia ciemność i nawet światło gwiazd może je irytować... - zastanawiała się Kira, dzieląc się przemyśleniami z resztą Dragonów. - Nawet jeśli, to czemu we wiosnę? Przecież noce są najciemniejsze w zimę, w sensie... ciemne chmury. - dodał Peter, nie ukrywając swojego zastanowienia. - Do tego ten sołtys... serio myślicie że legalne dziwki mogą generować aż taki dochód? - spytał się. - Hm, takie pieniądze to jak najbardziej, ale przecież nikt nie płaciłby nam kilkuletnią wypłatą. - powiedział Shiri, udając, że zna się na rzeczy. - Swoją drogą, Rex, wyczuwasz tu obecność czegokolwiek? - Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów. Zauważyliście, że cały czas schodzimy w dół i to nieraz stromo? Tak jakby tu kiedyś było zejście do jakiegoś miejsca... piwnic, czy czegoś. - odpowiedział Inuictus idąc w zamyśleniu. Po chwili doszli do pierwszego zakrzywienia w jaskini, za którym to musiała chować się bestia. - Bazyliszard, nie bestia. - poprawiła narratora serii Kira. ---- Zza ściany rozlegało się głośne chrapanie, więc Dragoni zaszli kreaturę - teraz mieli już pewność, że był to bazyliszard większy - gdy ta spała. Postanowili jej nie budzić, a zarazem mieli za dużo wątpliwości by tak po prostu pozbyć się zwierzęcia, zatem po prostu oparli się o jej bok i postanowili czekać. W międzyczasie Kira snuła opowieść, jak to kiedyś dogadała się z innym bazyliszardem, tłumacząc zarazem że są to bardzo inteligentne zwierzęta, a nawet że da się je tresować. Po około pół godzinie zwierzę wreszcie się wybudziło i ruszyło swoje ogromne, srebrne i pokryte łuskami pięciotonowe cielsko. Zwierzę szybko spostrzegło źródło światła, jakim była pochodnia Kiry, więc obróciło się twarzą do ludzi i zaczęło ich obserwować z dużym zaciekawieniem, acz nie agresją. - Widzicie? Niegroźne, słodkie zwierzątko, tylko mogłoby umyć sobie zęby. - stwierdziła dziewczyna, po czym wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń w stronę zwierzęcia, dając mu znak, by nie atakowało. Bazyliszard zrozumiał przekaz i leniwie położył się przed grupką ludzi, stale jednak ich obserwując. - Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to leniwe coś mogło atakować wioskę. Swoją drogą, czym to się w ogóle żywi? - spytał się Yarato z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Pogłaskał bazyliszarda po pysku, ten zaś chciał odwzajemnić grzeczność liżąc go - efekt był taki, że Shiri od stóp do głowy był oblany jego śliną. - Mam pomysł. Mamy tu wśród nas jakąś dziewicę? - zapytał się Rex. Dziewczyny nie tylko od razu po pytaniu poznały jego plan, co je nieco oburzyło, ale też bezczelność tego pytania była wręcz odpychająca. - Ja mam lepsze pytanie. Gdzie do cholery podział się Matsu? - spytała się Kira. W odpowiedzi na jej pytanie Mei szturchnęła ją, po czym wskazała palcem na śpiącego opartego o ścianę Sharpa. - Ah, okej. To ja mogę być przynętą. Bazyliszardy są fajne. - dodała, uśmiechając się. Poklepała wielkie zwierzę po pysku, a gdy te chciało i ją polizać, stanęła na jego języku i weszła na górę, po czym zaczęła je drapać za uchem. - Okej, to miłej nocy. - krótko powiedział Rex, po czym obrócił się w stronę wyjścia z jaskini. - Swoją drogą, dostaniemy pochodnie? Byłoby super coś widzieć. - dodał. - Pewnie. Tego śpiocha tutaj też możecie wziąć. - odpowiedziała. Pochodnię przejęła Mei, zaś Peter i Rex wzięli śpiącego Matsu, a Shiri nie robił nic po drodze, bo był leniwy. Gdy wyszli z jaskini z powrotem na powierzchnię, było już całkowicie ciemno, a światło księżyca zakrywały chmury. Dragoni skierowali swe kroki w stronę wsi, gdzie spędzili noc kompletnie nie martwiąc się o Kirę, jako iż była ona znawczynią bazyliszardów. ---- Gdy zaś następnego dnia Dragoni weszli z powrotem do jaskini, okazało się, że mają problem. Przez noc bowiem pochodnia wygasła i teraz nie mieli nic co mogłoby oświetlić jaskinię. Yarato wpadł jednak na świetny pomysł: przecież tarcie powoduje wzrost energii, a wzrost energii wydzielanie się ciepła. A ciepłe rzeczy płoną, a ogień się świeci! Wziął dużą ilość gałązek, po czym za pomocą swej magii otaczał jedną z nich wodą i pocierał o inną w ten sposób aż do momentu, gdy gałąź zapłonęła; w ten sposób jednak szybko kończyły się gałęzie. Dragoni musieli więc biec, by zdążyć na czas. Gdy dotarli do bazyliszarda, zostały im tylko dwie gałęzie, a w środku było ciemno. Rex zawołał Kirę, a ta - ewidentnie wybudzona ze snu - leniwie odpowiedziała mu dopiero po chwili. - Co jest, ciemno wam..? - zapytała się jeszcze zaspana. - Już, chwila... - z jej dłoni wystrzeliła ogromna błyskawica, która rozprzestrzeniła się po sklepieniu groty i w ten sposób zatrzymała się, dając stałe źródło światła. - Nie przestraszy to bazyliszarda? - spytał się lekko zmartwiony Shiri. - Zdążyłem już polubić tą słodką bestyjkę. Fajna jest. - dodał, po czym oparł się o jego bok. - Nie no, śpi. Jest całkowicie niegroźny i to nie on dewastuje wieś. Wróćcie tam i popytajcie może kogo trzeba o to, co trzeba... - Kira z powrotem położyła się na grzbiecie zwierzęcia. - A ja się jeszcze trochę zdrzemnę. Potem do was dołączę. - dodała. Dragoni również mieli już ten sam plan przygotowany, zatem udali się w stronę wyjścia. Wrócili do wsi, a pierwszym miejscem, jakie odwiedzili, był gabinet sołtysa. ---- Koniec rozdziału XV. W następnym rozdziale: Sprawa bazyliszarda zostaje wyjaśniona, więc Dragoni wracają do Urbem. Następne wydarzenia dzieją się kilka tygodni później - pojawia się sprawa maga zwanego Riu Sonotori, więc członkowie gildii wyruszają na kolejne ważne zadanie. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew